Azula's Revenge
by COOL-STORY-BRO1993
Summary: After the victory of Aang against Ozai, Azula was put into a mental institution while her brother was crowned Fire Lord. However, not everyone is happy with his rule as a new band of loyalists attempt to restore the golden age by freeing Azula. Azula has 2 main objectives: kill everyone who got in her way and become the Fire Lord.


**Azula's Revenge**

I was defeated by Zuko and that Water Tribe wench, Katara. I lost everything; my pride, my family and my honour. After my humiliating defeat, I was taken to a mental institution because I was considered "insane". Once I'm out, I'll show them how insane I am, how dare they lock me up here?! I'm a princess, not a peasant!

Out of nowhere, I hear screaming outside my door. I move towards the door to identify the sounds and realise that there is a battle going on outside. I assumed the dying screams are of the nurses and guards, so I back up and await my death.

I hear heavy footsteps and the keys rattling in the door. The door is opened and a group of people dressed as Fire Nation soldiers enters with blood dripping from their clothes. "Hello, Princess Azula. I bet you are wondering who we are, so I'll give you a quick summary. We are the Loyalists and we are here to get you out of here." The leader mentions to his team to assist me out of the institution and on the road.

We travelled to a safe house nearby the mountain, where I was given something to drink and eat, while wondering what the true motives of the so called "Loyalists" are. "What do you people want?" I asked the leader.

"My name is Hiroto. We want you to be the Fire Lord as you would be able to restore the Fire Nation to its former glory. Your brother, Zuko, is a fool who allowed the colonies to be independent and the Fire Nation to be a failed state. We are laughed at by everyone: the Earth Kingdom and even the Water tribe peasants are mocking us at our weakness. You resemble Ozai, who was a great leader and we hope that you are able to replicate his leadership and make this nation the ruler of the world as it is destined to."

"I accept your offer and will do everything in my power to help. However, to become Fire Lord I will have to get rid of my obstacles. I have 8 people who I need to kill: Sokka, Suki, Toph, Aang, Katara, Ty Lee, Mai and Zuko of course" I smiled at the thought of killing them.

"I see. I will be able assist in whatever way I can to kill the people you mentioned." Hiroto brought two soldiers to face her. "This is Lee and Takahashi, they will be your personal guards and will help you in any way they can."

"We are going to kill Sokka first as he is the weakest of them all." I stated.

"Of course, Princess Azula. The team will pretend to be Fire Nation representatives which should give you access to Sokka's location. We will give you a ship, provided by our sponsors in the noble families. For now it is time for you to rest, as we still have to prepare for everything." Hiroto bowed and walked out of the room leaving me in peace.

**Sokka**

We embarked on the ship with our uniforms: Lee dressed like he a Fire Nation representative while Takahashi and myself dressed as masked guards. It was a long journey to the Southern Water tribe but we finally made it. We disembarked and met with a couple of Water Tribe guards.

"Hello Sir, I hope you had a nice journey." The captain said to Lee, who replied with "It was fine, thank you." The captain mentioned for us to follow them.

We were led to the biggest building where the Chief was located. To my delight, Sokka was there with his father, Hakoda. I can kill two birds with one stone, I realised with much happiness. Hakoda and Lee shook hands, and then Sokka was introduced as well.

"Welcome, my honoured guests! I hope you have a pleasant time!" Hakoda smiled and offered Lee a drink who politely declined. "What can I do for you?" Hakoda asked Lee.

Now is the time, I nudged Takahashi who understood the signal, he whispered to Lee, who nodded in response. There were three guards in the room, I quickly despatched one by slashing his neck with a knife. Lee threw a knife at one guard and placed it straight between his eyes, while Takahashi impaled the last guard in the heart with his sword. "What is the meaning of this?!" Hakoda yelled while Sokka panicked in the background. I moved forward and took off my mask; this made them stare at her with fear in their wide eyes. "Remember me? The girl you thought you had defeated?" A silence fell in the room as they looked like they have seen a ghost.

Sokka was the first one to speak, "How could you be here? We had you put in a mental institution!" He seethed in rage at my presence.

"I was freed by good people who understood how weak my brother was. I will kill all your friends and become Fire lord and rule the world and there is nothing you can do to stop me!" I laughed which caused Sokka to be even angrier.

"You are crazy, you know that? Zuko is a good leader who will bring peace to this world! You are just deluded and one day soon you will be killed by Zuko!" He yelled at me and took his sword out of his sheath, while his father did the same. _So predictable_… I thought to myself.

They charged at us, intending to cut us down. Those fools didn't realise that they had no chance against our firebending. I released my blue fire and threw it straight at Sokka's head, he screamed as his flesh was burned like an overdone steak. He collapsed to the ground with smoke coming from their head.

"Sokka!" His father yelled and stood still, which was a fatal mistake as Lee stabbed him through the heart. Blood flowed out of his mouth and he collapsed on the ground.

We heard yelling and realised that the alarm has been raised by the guards. "We have to go now! Kill everyone who is in your path!" I ordered my guards and moved to the exit.

Once outside we saw several guards in our way, so we burned them to a crisp. Each scream was like sweeter than sugar for Azula. I saw Lee cutting off someone's head with his sword, while her other guard used his firebending to burn a tent with the people still inside. We moved to the dock while being chased by guards who persistently pursued us no matter how many people they lost.

"Let's create a wall of fire, so we get a moment to escape!" I yelled at my guards. We took up our defensive stances and together we created an enormous wall of fire which made us impenetrable for a while. We burned the other boats at the dock and embarked to a safe distance.

**Suki & Ty Lee**

We were fortunate to make it out, but I know that we won't be so lucky next time. "We will be stealthier next time." I commanded to my guards and the other Loyalists personnel on the ship.

"We could pretend to be tourists and assassinate our targets while they are unaware of our presence." Lee suggested.

"That's a good idea. Do we have any drugs which can be mixed up with food? So we can sneak and drug their food supply?" I couldn't wait to kill that traitor Ty Lee and that bitch, Suki.

"Yes, we do, let me check in the storage room." Lee went to one of the rooms in the hall and returned a couple of moments later. He handed me the bottle of drugs.

"Great! Now let's hurry up to Kyoshi Island and get rid of them once and for all!" I said to him.

When we arrived to Kyoshi Island we disembarked and showed our fake permission slip. Tourists needed permission slips to enter Kyoshi Island as they are very isolated and wary of other people. We wandered around and booked a room to an inn, after that we discovered the location of the dojo where Ty Lee and Suki were practicing. We sneaked in the kitchen and discovered the food supply. I quickly emptied the drugs in the food and left to the inn.

In the evening, we quietly escaped the inn and moved to the dojo where we saw that every warrior was unconscious. We found Ty Lee and Suki and carried them off to an isolated location in the mountain. They were tied up so they couldn't attack us and then we waited till the drugs wore off.

"Huh? What happened?" Suki was the first to talk as she struggled to awake.

"Who's there?" Ty Lee finally awoke from her slumber.

"It's me! Remember the girl you betrayed, Ty Lee? The one you chi blocked and embarrassed?" I smugly reminded her.

"But I thought you were gone? You were put in a mental institution!" Ty Lee looked like I peed in her cereal.

"I have been given a second chance by a group called the Loyalists who desire for me to be the Fire Lord because of my incompetent brother. They desire for someone who actually has the guts to do what is necessary for the Fire Nation to become great again." I said with pride.

"You'll never make it you crazy idiot! Aang will destroy you and your pathetic bunch of Loyalists!" Suki defiantly spat at her.

Bitch, I thought, I'm gonna give you and that traitor a slow death for what you've done to me. There's one moment which still haunts me to this day…

_Flashback_

_It was at the top of the Boiling Rock after Mai betrayed us by letting Zuko and the others escape. _

"_The thing I don't understand is why? Why would you do it? You know the consequences." I questioned Mai._

"_I guess you just don't know people as well as you think you do. You miscalculated; I love Zuko more than I fear you." Mai claimed._

"_No you miscalculated! You should have feared me more!" I yelled at her._

_As we took up our fighting stances, I suddenly felt numb and weak. I realised in shock that I have been chi blocked by Ty lee. _

_As I fell to the ground, I saw Ty Lee attempt to escape with Mai. Fortunately, the prison guards intercepted their escape attempt. _

"_You're both fools!" I yelled at them. _

"_What should we do with them?" A guard said while holding me up as my legs felt paralysed. _

"_Put them somewhere where I'll never have to see their faces again and let them rot!" I ordered him. _

_End Flashback_

Just thinking about it makes me angry, she'll pay for it.

"What are you going to do to us?" I could see the fear in Ty Lee's eyes.

"Lee, Takahashi, prepare a pyre!" I watched them get some wood and assemble them right in front of Ty lee and Suki.

"You sick bitch! You'll pay for this; the Kyoshi warriors will avenge our deaths!" Suki stated rebelliously.

"Bind them to the pyre!"

As Ty Lee and Suki were on the pyre, I saw the fear on their faces. Ty Lee reacted worse: she was sobbing like a little girl while Suki tried to hold back the fear and tears.

"Hey Suki, I burned your boyfriend Sokka! He screamed like a bitch! Haha!" I started laughing like I was possessed. This had the desired effect: she started crying as well and she started shaking and thrashing around.

We used our bending to light up the pyre and watched from a safe distance as the flames slowly reached to their bodies. When the flames finally arrived, they started screaming which brought great joy to my ears. The smell of rotting flesh was welcoming and soothing.

When they were dead, we sneaked to the docks and left the island and set our sights on Toph.

**Toph**

We went to the Earth Kingdom to find the Beifong Metalbending Academy to find that little brat called Toph.

"Be careful around her, she might be blind but she can see using earthbending." I warned my guards.

"We need lots of water; I got a backup plan." I smiled.

We travelled to the academy and did some recon and discover the target and her disciples practicing their moves.

I saw Toph talking to someone, "I have to go to Yu Dao to ask for more funds for the academy. Take over for me." Toph went upstairs probably to get ready to leave.

"We can go ambush her on the road to Yu Dao!" We went back and hid in the bushes nearby the main road to Yu Dao.

"Here she is!" I saw Toph in the distance. We waited until she was closer before we ambushed her.

"I hope you remember me! You know, the girl you and your pathetic friends put in a mental institution?" Shock filled her face and she quickly prepared herself to fight.

"Oh it's you, how wonderful." She sarcastically replied back.

"You'll pay for what you did to me! I already killed Sokka, Suki and Ty Lee and Aang and Katara will be next when I'm finished with you!"

"You sick monster! I'm going to do what Zuko should have done! I'm going to kill you, you stupid slut!" She yelled and threw a huge rock at me which I dodged because of my superior athletic skills.

Lee and Takahashi threw fire balls at her to no success as Toph used her bending to create a wall of rock to protect her. Toph hit Lee right in the stomach with a rock projectile. He doubled over in pain and I had to cover him to shield him. For every rock she threw, I blocked it with my fire powers. My comrades were unable to penetrate her defences.

I was getting frustrated with this, "Time for the backup plan!" I couldn't reveal the plan or Toph would get hold of it. Lee and Takahashi both threw water at Toph's feet, which caused her to look at us in confusion.

"Take this you bitch!" I focused my lightning power and directed it at the water at Toph's feet, she screamed as lightning flew through her body. She fell to the ground and gasped as the pain started to consume her.

I was surprised to notice that she was still alive. Her breathing became slower and harsher and it looked like she was going to die in a couple of seconds.

I started to laugh, "Not so tough now, are you?" I was enjoying this moment way too much.

"Aang and Katara will make you pay for this…" Those were her last words.

We dropped her body at the steps of her academy and quickly fled to our next targets: Aang and Katara.

**Aang & Katara**

We sent a messenger hawk to the Loyalist headquarters as we need the location of the two targets.

Days later we received a reply with the whereabouts of the 2 brats: Ba Sing Se. They were there as guests to the Earth King for the Harmony Restoration Movement. Included in the message were fake IDs to enter the city and invitations to the Upper Ring thanks to the Loyalist spies in the city.

We travelled to the city and were allowed in because of our IDs. We took the monorail to the Upper Ring and looked around for our destination. We found the house mentioned in the letter and then moved to the safe house in the Upper Ring.

"We leave at night so be ready by then." I said to my guards who nodded and went to their rooms.

At night time we silently departed to the targets' house and entered by quietly killing the guards and hiding their bodies.

We saw that our targets were sleeping in the same room but in separate beds, which was convenient for us.

"Stab them in their spine so they won't be able to move but make sure that you hold your hand over their mouth so they won't scream." I whispered and they nodded in understanding.

As they were stabbed, they let out a muffled scream as blood poured out of their back.

"Well, who do we have here? The bitch that chained me and the bastard who defeated my father! What a fitting end!" I mocked them as they looked at me in recognition.

"Who let you out of the mental institution?!" Aang looked terrified like he's in a nightmare.

"An honourable group called the Loyalists got me out, with the intent to crown me as the rightful Fire Lord. I'm going to kill everyone who got in my way and you can't stop me now! By the way, I killed Sokka, Ty lee, Suki and Toph, I hope you don't mind!" I started the giggle like a little girl.

Katara started to cry as the death of her brother and friends sank in while Aang looked enraged at what I have done.

I didn't like the sound of her crying, so I planted my knife right in her forehead. Her eyes widened and blood poured out of her mouth.

Aang started to sob uncontrollably, "No! What have you done, you monster! I'll kill you for this!" Aang turned into his Avatar State which was futile because he was unable to move.

"Finally the Avatar cycle will end!" I said in victory knowing that the Fire nation will have no one to challenge them. I slashed Aang's neck and watched as blood tipped out of his neck.

We left the city knowing that I am going back to my homeland to retake what was rightfully mine!

**Zuko & Mai**

In the trip back to the homeland with the ship, I couldn't stop shaking with excitement. My dream is about to become a reality and I just have to kill two weaklings!

After a long journey, we finally arrived to the safe house where we met up with the rest of the Loyalists. "The time to reclaim the Fire Nation and restore it to its former glory is finally here! We couldn't have done this without you, princess Azula!" Hiroto stated with pride while I smiled back.

He continued, "We have converted many loyal and brave soldiers who are furious with Zuko's pathetic ideals. They are currently on standby and await our orders. Are you ready to take back what was yours?"

I smiled, "Of course I'm ready! Now let's go and take back the throne!"

A messenger hawk has been sent and we travelled to the palace where the battle has already begun. Zuko's forces were shocked by the betrayal and pinned down.

The Tundra tanks on our side proved to be very effective as tons of men were burned to death while taking minimal damage themselves. The guards had to fight on two fronts: the converted guards from the back and the tanks from their front. If a guard wasn't burned to death by a tank, they were stabbed in the back.

We entered the palace and murdered everyone who was foolish to challenge us. Eventually we reached the throne room where we saw Zuko and Mai looking in shock at our presence.

Zuko composed himself, "I should have killed you when I had the chance, but I'm going to fix my mistake and end this!"

I yelled back, "You're right! You should have killed me and now you're going to pay for what you've done to me! You put me in a mental institution, your own sister!"

"I had to put you there because you lost your mind! It was for your own safety!" He defended himself.

I lost my temper, "What brother would send his own sister to a mental institution?! You put me there because I was a threat to your throne so don't lie to me!"

I calmed down and smiled, "I should thank you for putting me there as it allowed to me to kill your friends: Sokka, Suki, Ty Lee. Toph, Katara and Aang! The Avatar Cycle is broken and no one will stop the Fire Nation now!"

"You murdered Ty Lee? She was your friend!" Mai yelled at me. _Wow, she showed some emotion…_

"She betrayed me and deserved to die, just like you!" I yelled and unleashed a powerful beam of blue fire which hit Mai in her face and she screamed in fierce pain.

"Mai, no! You are going to pay for this! You're dead, you're fucking dead!" Zuko yelled and charged at me.

The rest of the team surrounded him, but he didn't seem to notice. I threw a fire ball which made him dodge and walk back to his original location. He threw a barrage of fire, which I countered with my own.

"Let's end this! Hit him with all you've got!" I ordered my team. We unleashed our strongest fire barrage and hit Zuko at the same time, he had no chance. He screamed as he burned to death.

"It's done, you are going to be crowned as the Fire Lord." Hiroto bowed to me.

**After the battle**

I was finally crowned the first female Fire Lord. I have so many plans and no one can stop me from executing them.

I remember what I had to do to Hiroto.

_Flashback_

_When I went to the prison where Ozai was located in, I sensed an odd atmosphere in the prison._

"_Where is my father?!"I yelled to the nearest guard._

_He seemed reluctant to tell me what happened, so I burned him to death._

"_What happened?!" I yelled to the other guard who looked he soiled himself. "Ozai is dead! A couple of men went in the prison and left minutes afterwards. When the guards came to check up on him, he was already dead!"_

"_How did the men look like?" I had to conceal my anger._

_He told me the description of them men and then I knew who it was._

_I returned back to the palace after arranging Ozai's funeral and summoned Hiroto._

_He came a day later, "What can I do for you, Princess Azula?" He asked innocently._

"_You murdered my father! Tell me why?!" I screamed at him._

"_I have no idea what you're talking about." He claimed making me angrier._

"_A guard said you and a group of men went to the prison and when you left, Ozai was already dead!"_

"_This must be some kind of mistake!" He still defied the accusation._

"_Guards! Arrest this man!" The guards of the palace came in and surrounded Hiroto and took him away._

_We tortured him until he was ready to talk._

"_We killed him because he was a threat to your throne! He might not be a firebender anymore, but he still had loyal followers who could have betrayed you!" He yelled in pain._

"_You had no right to make that call! I am the Fire Lord, not you!" I started to wonder what I should do to him and then it hit me._

"_Guards, clean him up, I'm going to have him executed for Ozai's death!" _

_He stared at me in fear and started yelling me to stop, I ignored him and walked away._

_End Flashback_

I knew that what I have done couldn't leak out to the world so I executed the main people of the Loyalists including Lee and Takahashi. _The end justifies the means._

I started the assembling of my army and prepared the battle ships.

We quickly took back the Fire Colonies and killed everyone who resisted.

Without Aang and his friends to stop me, I used the drill to destroy the wall of Ba Sing Se. our soldiers entered the city and destroyed everyone in sight. Rape and murder were allowed as I didn't care about 'other people'. We later caught the King and put his head on a stick in front of the palace.

After a few days, the city was ours and later the whole Earth kingdom belonged to me.

We first destroyed the North Pole and massacred the people; solders or innocents, it didn't matter to me.

The Southern water Tribe surrendered to me in order to spare them from genocide. To no avail as I still killed everyone there.

After the defeat of any who could resist me, I became the Phoenix Queen of the world. The world was shaped after my ideas and any who resisted were brutally murdered.

Every day I would reflect on the screams of the people who I killed and feel at peace knowing that they cannot stop me anymore.

**The End**


End file.
